Oral care compositions present particular challenges in preventing microbial contamination.
Zinc is a known antimicrobial agent used in toothpaste compositions. Zinc is a known essential mineral for human health; and has been reported to help strengthen dental enamel and to promote cell repair. Unfortunately, conventional toothpaste formulations often require high concentrations of zinc, e.g., 2% by weight or more, to achieve efficacy. At this concentration, the zinc imparts a notably astringent taste to the composition. There is thus a need for improved antibacterial toothpaste formulations that do not suffer from the drawbacks of conventional compositions.
Stannous ions, in particular stannous salts such as stannous fluoride, are also known anti-microbial agents and are used in various dentifrices as agents for preventing plaque. However, there are certain disadvantages to using stannous salts, such as instability; tendency to stain teeth, astringency, and unpleasant taste for users.
Zinc phosphate (Zn3(PO4)2) is insoluble in water, although soluble in acidic or basic solutions, e.g., solutions of mineral acids, acetic acid, ammonia, or alkali hydroxides. See, e.g., Merck Index, 13th Ed. (2001) p. 1812, monograph number 10205. Partly because it is viewed in the art as a generally inert material, zinc phosphate is commonly used in dental cements, for example in cementation of inlays, crowns, bridges, and orthodontic appliances, which are intended to endure in the mouth for many years. Zinc phosphate dental cements are generally prepared by mixing zinc oxide and magnesium oxide powders with a liquid consisting principally of phosphoric acid, water, and buffers, so the cement comprising zinc phosphate is formed in situ by reaction with phosphoric acid.
Oral care compositions which contain stannous ion sources exhibit excellent clinical benefits, particularly in the reduction of gingivitis and in the treatment or prevention of erosive tooth demineralization. Stannous fluoride is well known for use in clinical dentistry with a history of therapeutic benefits over forty years. However, until recently, its popularity has been limited by its instability in aqueous solutions. The instability of stannous fluoride in water is primarily due to the reactivity of the stannous ion (Sn2+). Stannous salts readily hydrolyse above a pH of 4, resulting in precipitation from solution, with a consequent loss of the therapeutic properties.
One way to overcome the stability problems with stannous ions is to limit the amount of water in the composition to very low levels, or to use a dual phase system. Both of these solutions to the stannous ion problem have drawbacks. Low water oral care compositions can be difficult to formulate with desired rheological properties, and dual-phase compositions are considerably more expensive to manufacture and package.
Accordingly, in view of the drawbacks and disadvantages to using various antimicrobials, such as zinc and stannous, there is a need for oral care compositions with anti-bacterial efficacy, but which are also palatable and desirable for a user.